


I'm Glad It Was You

by CaroltheQueen (always_1895)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_1895/pseuds/CaroltheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kabby week over on Tumblr. What happened between 1x11 and 1x13 that made Marcus and Abby reach for each other on their way down to Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad It Was You

It was such a cliché, Marcus thought. _You don't know what you've got till it's gone. _Except he didn't arrive at the realisation until even later. Not until she was cradled against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck like it was meant to fit there, the two of them oxygen deprived and beyond exhausted.__

He hadn't let himself think about it, hadn't allowed himself the time, intent on saving as many people as he could, intent on saving his Chancellor. He only wondered then, sitting with her in that airless launch bay, if that had been because it was what _she _would do. Oh, his guilt had been a large factor (he'd meant it when he'd said he wouldn't allow anyone else to die), but, in hindsight, it was such an Abby thing to do: trying to save everyone, even at the expense of himself.__

So he hadn't stopped for long enough to think about Abby being knocked out on the wrong side of the launch bay doors, or the how the Exodus ship had then malfunctioned enough to knock the entire Ark into catastrophic failure. He didn't think about Abby being gone because it would have paralysed him. And now that she was here in his arms, Marcus knew he would do anything not to have to ever think about it. 

Her trembling body and laboured breathing snapped him back to the urgency of their situation, and the other people waiting on him to open the doors.

“Abby, we gotta go.” He whispered, his voice hoarse, his parched throat reminding him that they all must be dehydrated as well as hypoxic. She gave a little moan and nestled further into him, and for a moment Marcus wanted to surrender to the exhaustion pulling at him, to the comfort of her next to him.

“Marcus... I can't.” It was barely a breath against his neck. No, he _had _to save her. She had been right, after all. She'd had faith enough to save them, all this time. And at the thought of almost losing her, the animosity of the past year had fallen away as soon as he'd seen her alive, and all he remembered was that she was his friend.__

So he murmured, “I've got you.” into her hair, and forced himself to his feet, ignoring his screaming muscles and Abby's whimper of protest. Somehow he pulled her up with him, hooking her arm around his neck to support her, his own around her waist. He'd have carried her if lack of oxygen didn't have his head spinning, and if his hand didn't feel like it was on fire. But with quiet words of encouragement, Abby seemed to find some inner reserve of strength too, pushing herself to walk and gripping the hand that held hers, keeping her arm around his shoulders. Abby Griffin would not stop fighting, and where that had only brought Marcus frustration of late, instead he felt relief and pride bloom in his chest. 

When they all managed to drag themselves to medical, and Jackson had finished fussing over Abby like a worried mother hen, Marcus, satisfied that she would be alright and taken care of, made to return to Jaha in Earth monitoring. But Abby caught his arm before he could move out of reach and sat up, pulling the oxygen mask off to speak.

“Your hand.”

The burn hurt, but he figured it was hardly a priority. “Abby, you should be resting.”

“Just... let me.” She fixed him with a stare that, despite the command, held a softness that was different to the way she'd looked at him for a long time. The same softness that had been there when his mother died. 

Marcus nodded his assent, and immediately regretted it when she slipped off the bed and wobbled unsteadily. He didn't think twice about stepping into her space and reaching out to hold on to her, before wondering if his casual touch was something she might not want. But it was as though that wall between them, that had them carefully avoiding that contact, had crumbled when he'd held her in the launch bay, and Abby squeezed his forearm in reassurance. He let her go and retrieve some gauze and tube of something from a drawer, then she seated herself back on the bed and took his injured hand in both of hers. 

His palm was an angry red, raw and searing, a blister forming at the base of his thumb, but whatever cream Abby gently smoothed over the burn was cool and soothing, and some of the tension he'd been carrying fell away as the pain eased a little. 

“I can't believe you crawled through the maintenance shaft.” She said, a quiet reprimand in her voice, though it seemed fond too.

“I didn't know I'd find you.” He said, honestly, “I didn't know if I'd find anyone alive.” She frowned up at him, like she cared that he could have risked his life for nothing, but didn't speak as she focussed on his hand. “But, Abby...” She looked up again, “I'm glad it was you.”

Her face softened once more, “Marcus...” She glanced down again at his hand in hers, the burn now covered with the bandage she was wrapping, then back up to meet his gaze, “Thank you for finding me.”


End file.
